Shattered Rose
by peeka girl
Summary: Feliciano has to choose between the love of his life, Ludwig, and his twin brother also the only family he has, Romano, but..which we will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone on the gold leaves that lay on the ground...it was autumn. The leaves resembled pure gold beautifying the cobblestone path. Romano sat on the bank of the river, enjoying the peace and quiet...but not for long. "Romano!J" Romano's eyes shot open and looked to the side where he saw his younger brother running through the fields with his beautiful hazel eyes glinting in the sunshine. Of course Romano would never compliment his brother. However, he couldn't stop noticing the younger Italians beauty. "No wonder that potato bastard lusts after Feli all the time" he thought to himself quietly. Feli finally reached Romano and threw himself at him and flung his slender arms around Romano's neck. He wrapped his arms around Feliciano's slim waist and hugged him protectively, slightly lifting his sibling off the ground. Feliciano was the only one that Romano would ever hug so tightly.

Feli pulled away and looked at his brother with those breath taking eyes and gave his ever so sweet smile, Romano just sighed. "Roma you have no idea what me and Doitsu did today! J" the younger Italian chirped happily, "oh really? So what did you do today Feli?" Romano gently pulled his brother onto his lap and wrapped his arms round his waist; he tried his best to keep the resentment out of his voice in mention of that potato bastard. Feli turned to face him with a smile playing on his pouty petal like lips, "Doitsu and me cooked pasta together! And Ve~ it was delicious! We had Kiku help us as well! And Doitsu said that we should do this more often! Ve~, and then we went to watch a movie! It was pretty scary~ I had to cling to him at the scary parts Ve~"

Romano jumped so suddenly that he nearly sent Feli falling into the river, "Fratello! ~ .." Feli whined. Romano's face was stone cold as he grabbed Feli by his arm and smashed him against the nearest tree. Feli's beautiful hazel eyes were wide with fear. Romano leaned in so his face was mere inches away from his brothers, his voice low and dangerous. "I don't want you spending more time than is needed with potato bastard...understand? I don't like him" Romano gripped his brother forearms in an iron lock grip that was sure to leave bruises later. "All he will ever do is hurt you Feli..." his voice grew slightly softer , "I don't want that...all of them are the same, no matter how much you trust them..They ALWAYS hurt you" . Tears pricked the side of Feliciano's eyes; he struggled in Romano's grasp, "No! Doitsu isn't like that! He's nice, strong and handsome and a great friend!" Feliciano stared defiantly into his brothers eyes. Romano's face grew shocked at his brother's betrayal. "FINE!" he screamed into Feliciano's terrified face, "FINE!, GO TO YOUR BELOVED POTATO BASTARD WHO YOU SEEM TO CARE MORE ABOUT THAN YOUR OWN FUCKING BROTHER!", with that he gave Feliciano a hard shove against the tree and stormed down the cobblestone path.

The trees were basking in the last rays of the sun before nightfall while Feliciano slid down the tree trunk and sat at the base with the vines and flowers tugging onto his coat. Tears streamed down his lovely face and made his bright hazel eyes gleam even brighter with the afternoon sunshine as dusk soon settled.


	2. Chapter 2

*hey guys the new chapter is out! J*

**BAM!** , Romano kicked open the door and stomped up the stairs with his face a furious red and an angry snarl imprinted on his lips. He flung open the door to the room him and his brother shared and sat down heavily on one of the twin beds. "How dare he?" he wondered aloud. Romano's anger was reaching its peak, "he's...MY FUCKING BROTHER!" he screamed into the empty house. Suddenly the door to their room cracked open the slightest bit, Romano could make out the bright hazel eyes watching him frightened from the door. Romano let his anger die down the slightest bit. However, he was ready to explode at the littlest disturbance. "You can come in, bastard..." he muttered. Feliciano slowly creaked open the door, Romano cringing from the horrible sound. Feliciano stood just outside the door with his eyes trying to avoid Romano's gaze. "Fratello..." Feliciano whispered, barely loud enough to hear but Romano caught it."I said you ** .IN**" Romano growled at his younger brother, causing him to whimper. Slowly, cautiously...Feliciano stepped into the room and lightly sat down on his own bed, Romano's eyes followed his brothers every move.

"Feliciano..." Romano turned his head to look at his brother

"Yes, Fratello..." Feli replied

"Do you hate me..?"

Feliciano's eyes grew wide with shock, "Of course not Fratello! You are my brother..I would never hate you..."

"Will you do one thing for me Feli?" Romano asked, his eyes determined.

Feli nodded. "Of course Fratello...what is it?"

"I want you to never meet with that potato bastard ever again...understand?"

Feliciano felt his mind and heart grow numb at those words, all the wonderful, happy memories he had with Ludwig flashed in his mind. The day the near the river, where Ludwig had taken him fishing...Ludwig helping him haul in the huge fish he had somehow managed to catch. The happiness in those warm blue orbs of his, his muscled chest which he had always clung to when frightened. The feel of Ludwig's huge hands on his back whenever he tackled the German with a hug, those hands which would roam his back, waist and sometimes even lower...That time under the Oak tree...When Ludwig had him against the trunk, kissing him _senseless_...Ludwig's commanding tongue pushing through Feli's _soft_ pink lips to explore his honeyed crevice. The feel of Ludwig's lips on his neck...Ravishing the sensitive skin he had there. Absent mindedly. Feliciano touched the love bite Ludwig had left there.

All those memories he had with Ludwig...he realized he would never be able to see him again...

Romano waited patiently for his brother to answer, staring intently into his eyes . Feliciano's lovely face was stricken with sadness and silent tears spilled out of his_ beautiful_ hazel orbs. Romano had the urge to wipe them away, to hold his brother close..but he couldn't..he had to be strong..Feli had to be strong.


End file.
